Dragon Ball Revolution
by gothicvioletboy
Summary: After the film Dragon ball Evolution. Goku and Chi-chi are now have a complicated life to deal with in Unitech High-school, while Piccolo is training himself for a rematch against Goku.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I personally liked the Dragon Ball: Evolution Movie for me was liked a What If? Story. So I decided to make a sequel this prologue will explain the first movie them chapter 1 will continue the sequel. Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Prologue

Since the arrival of the Legendary Warrior 2,000 years ago on Planet Earth they meet a warrior name Bardock the Saiyan who faces the tyrant name Frieza and supposes to die on the destruction of planet Vegeta that day. He was infusing with the mysterious power that was both gift and curse. Being able to see the future thanks to the curse of an alien from the last planet he where ever visit again. He was transported with this power to planet Vegeta almost 2,000 years ago before the planet destruction. There he confront Frieza ancestor from the race of the Frost Demons the first to witness the first Super Saiyan. As the Frost Demon was defeated the Legend was born. Bardock knew his son was sent to Earth; so he took one of the ships of lord chill men and left for Earth.

In this same time Kami was about to be recognized has a guardian. But the Seven Mystic fears him because a terrible dark force deals within him. As a year pass Kami separated this evil giving live to the fear warlord know has Piccolo. He went on a rampage of destruction upon cities around the Earth. Then Bardock arrive on Earth the father of Kakarot a.k.a. Goku. He was exactly like him except for Bardock hair that always stood up like Goku hair stair went he face Piccolo. He arrives and was force to lock him in a battle with the Namek name Piccolo but facing him under the full moon was a disaster. Has he took the form of Oozaru (Giant Ape) all control was lost over his own body he began to destroy city's too. Them Piccolo thought he could control him, but it was that everything he saw he will attack it.

The Seven Mystic brings the Mafuba and gives their life to imprison Piccolo but one of them survive and continue the battle with Oozaru. In the brutal fight the last guardian manage to cut his tail, bringing Bardock to his original form. In a short escape he prepares another Mafuba and let the guardian position to a more pure Kami. He alone went to talk with him but it was a trick and he imprisons Bardock too. Their pots where hidden from the world separately: Piccolo pot was place beneath the Earth and Bardock pot was in the Arctic lowest zero degree keeping his youth and power. 2,000 years pass and peace return to Earth but at this time an alien space pod approach Earth it was baby Kakarot. The Timeline was out of order because of Bardock, therefore a malfunction make Kakarot ship much slower instead of Mount Poazu it landed on Master Roshi island. Master Roshi and Gohan where fishing went the ship landed in the sand. As they approach the ship was open and a little baby with a tail was inside, they try to take him but the baby bites them. Kami was looking from his floating palace above the clouds everything that was happening on Earth. Then he order a black Gin name Popo to escort him there. Meanwhile on the island Roshi was searching the ship and Gohan was finally able to hold Kakarot on his hands. As Kami reach the island he was cover in the same battle armor as Piccolo but color white and he also had his face cover with a white hood like cape thing. He informs them the same story Master Roshi had ear from his Master but for him it was only a legend. But Gohan did believe the stranger and cut the baby tail; also he decided to taker of the boy and gives him a proper training.

"I am going to call you Goku. How that sounds?-Gohan say smiling

Then Roshi move to the big city because he had to hide Goku ship on his little house on the island. Goku accident never came to pass and his stay with his saiyan characteristic. With the timeline broken by Bardock the dinosaurs where extinct in the 2,000 year ago battle and also the animal people never exist either. Without his tail Gohan never gets kill by Oozaru. Roshi cut his bear, moustache and hair to be in the move for the lady's. Gohan put Goku on school and had to give him a haircut do to his crazy looking hair. Roshi sent a yellow gi to Gohan it was the one Gohan use on his training. Roshi thought he wanted to give it to Goku went his training was finish but time waited for none one.

Yamcha meet Launch on Demon Desert before he meet Goku and does losing fear of women's. But Launch had a double personality her hair turn yellow and become aggressive. She liked Yamcha in both ways because he was a thief and her yellow part was a criminal too. They make a bank robbery together but the police got her and he escape with a little money does buying a new truck and does modifying it. Bulma Brief the daughter of the boss of the Capsule Corporation. She studies most of her life at home because in school they make fun of her blue nature hair. Later in High school she decided not to go and bleach her hair black except for a blue string from her hair. She continues her study's at home and later got a P.H.D. on the University. She was working on a modify version of the Dragon Radar call later by Goku "Dragon Ball Energy locator" and "DBE" by Bulma.

Since the animal persons don't exist: Puar, Oolong, the turtle, the dog Mayer, Pilaf and the dog on their gang never existed on this universe. Mai with two gang members where after the Myth of Piccolo and release him. Piccolo kills the other 2 when he was release and spear Mai to be her servant. Then the events of Dragon Ball: Evolution took place, after in the fight with Chi-Chi he was holding back but eventually she get tired and surrender. Krillin the short monk was now 18 years old and travel to go and find Master Roshi on Poazu and the mysterious fight from the students of Unitech High school...

To be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Disclaimer I don't own anything about DBZ except for the story. If you aft questions I will be happy to answer without much spoiler. If you are wondering about Oozaru transformation without tail in the Eclipse well wait until the saiyans arrive and Bulma should explained. Soon I will be posting a date for the updates-Hope you enjoy

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Chapter 1: The strange student

The sky was black as night, a storm approach from the East land in the desert. A big black ship was burning down and falling from the skies. The ship crash before him he who had a red hood cape and a black armor suit. As he look to the side the only thing show was a nose and a mouth of a young Namekian with a more dark green color. "The Demon King Piccolo is gone...with my eternal youth I will be known as Neo-Piccolo"-he says to himself As the new piccolo stand there a purple green light aura surround him he dash flying to the skies and disappears in the storm.

One year ago

Since Piccolo was found and care by a native women he left during the night silent. He search the dragon balls that turn to stone for a year even so he manage to get then. Bulma and the others could not find then do to the stone part but Piccolo was part of Kami the one who create the present set and was able to find them. The others decided to go back to normal; Roshi took Goku under his care so he continue and finish high school. He also Continue his training under Roshi in time they manage to re-build his grandpa house where Goku move along. Goku continue to see his girlfriend Chi-Chi that makes him enter the Poazu tournament this year.

Bulma was dating Yamcha that now life on Capsule Corporation in another room of course. Mai body was never found on that spot where Yamcha shoot her. It was almost one month since Goku return to Unitech High school to repeat his last year. Since he flunk from cutting class to go train, Fuller and his friends aft to repeat the grade too. Chi-Chi was now on Capsule University thanks to Bulma influence friendship. Piccolo had collected the 7 stones and was now sitting on his ship "How can the powerful Demon King Piccolo be defeated by a mere human? Curses"-Piccolo says in rage. He slams his hand on the chair and gets up to enter a meditation room for a whole year.

Present Day

Meanwhile Goku was on his bed sit preparing an orange gi he was making and passing the Z letter from the yellow one. "Goku you will be late for school"-Roshi yell to upstairs Goku put away the gi on a black trunk that he put back under his bed. He was wearing a blue jeans, red shirt and took his double color jacket white on top and red underside closing his room door we see a pair of white tennis. Goku ran throw the upstairs hallway and jump down the L formation stairs into the living room. Roshi was preparing himself a cup of coffee when he saw Goku pick up a similar backpack for school it look the same as last year but it was red in color. Goku approach the table and pick up a sandwich.

"What are you doing here Rosh?-G "I came for a cup of coffee in out of it"-R "Where lock went your finish here my house aft more important things"-G "What that suppose to mean?-R "Uh nothing see you later!"-G "Goku come back here directly after school. I want to take you somewhere to show you something"-R Goku say yes with his head before running across the open door into the forest a blue aura surround his body as he flew away into the clouds. In Goku house was Roshi sitting on a table. "Is time he learns the true..."-R Back to Goku he was flying over the cities trying not to alarm the air force army. After a while he reach the back of the school grounds parking area where he landed near a tree he sit in one of the branch and start to eat the sandwich.

After seconds near a new 2009 yellow Camaro car was a black guy name Carry Fuller that notice Goku on the tree. "Hey Geecko went do you arrive?-F Goku puts the sandwich away in the tree "I see you didn't learn your lesson Fuller you still are like the old days"-G "Oh I was expecting to see you again for a rematch. You see I being studying the cobra style technique"-F "You aft to do better than that, I learn a lot more techniques too"-G As Goku jump from the tree he walk Fuller and his ki start to increase that crush Fuller spirit in an instant his body began to hurt. "Oh man not now my old injury is starting to hurt maybe next time Geecko"-F Goku given him a smirk "Maybe next time you should be playing with crawl bars"-G and continues to class walking in the school hallway he was thinking. (In two more months come my 20 birthday and a year since Piccolo defeat. That blast was not enough to kill him he still life. So I wonder what aft he being doing all this time?)-G

He enters the classroom and sits later more students came including Fuller. The teacher enters the room Goku went white for a moment he could not believe it. The teacher had; brown suit, white blue scurf, his hair was yellow and black. The teacher was writing his name on the board and Goku was trying not to laugh the board say Yam... "Forget it my name is Yamcha ok just like that. Now moving on...oh yeah we aft a new student and a new teacher that's me obviously come in"-Y A short guy with blue pants, blue shoes, and a white shirt enters having a black and green backpack. He was bald and had six points on his front head. The students laugh but Goku sense something strange about him. "Where we don't aft all day"-Y "Oh right my name his Krillin..."-K "Hey baldy why don't you sit here"-Fuller says as he grabs the sit in front of him."What...Listen Negro I am not bald, I just shaved my head that's all"-K

"Did you just call me a nigga midget"-F "Midget your ass, you want to fight"-K "Oh that's it"-F as Fuller gets up from his sit and suddenly a black marker from the board hit his faces. "What the hell...How did that?-F "I did now will you get out of my classroom Carry!-Yamcha says as he cross his arms and legs standing close to his own desk. Yamcha was enough angry already with Bulma of it is. Fuller took his laptop backpack and pass near Krillin " You are so dead!-F Yamcha notice that Goku was trying not to laugh went he realize that Goku was on the classroom he was surprise but them he use this opportunity. "Goku is not good to make fun of others you aft detention!-Y

After Fuller left the classroom "Where Krillin sit, I am about to start"-Y Krillin sit next to Goku because he felt Goku ki power. "Hey I am Goku nice show back there a piece of advice stay away from him his dangerous"-G "Where I really want to kick that guy. Since I being training all my life in the monk temple back in the South he would aft no chance against me"-K "Where I don't know he tell me that he learn the cobra style"-G " Only that?...I learn almost like 32 styles already"-K "Whoa that's a lot you know I practice Martial Arts too maybe we can spark one day?-G "Yeah sure why not...What about after school today?"-K "I can't I aft to visit someone at Capsule Corp. today"-G " Can I go with you?-K "Sure"-G

Meanwhile in Capsule Corporation

Bulma was working on the new portable pods capsules that can carry anything inside and take in your pockets with you anywhere. Bulma was wearing a lab coat over a black letter suit, her hair blue strings where now like 16 to 18 she didn't continue to bleach her hair black. She was finishing the product prototype went her father came in. It was this old 48 guy with blue hair and a mustache with a black little cat on his hands he was known as Doctor Brief. "Bulma did you finish the pods for next month release?-D.B. He walks to the big computer hologram screen. "Dad aft you talk with Yamcha?-B "The answer is still No...I won't let my daughter marry someone like that Yamcha guy. I will prefer you marry an alien with a vegetable name first"-D.B.

In a red planet that had all of his habitants dead. Was a figure size of a man with spike Onion looking hair, he look Asian, he had a blue long sleeve shirt, long blue skinny pants, a white armor with yellow covers on his shoulders, he was also wearing a pair of boots that were white as the snow. His name was Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans in a corner was another Saiyan big with the same armor except it had short knee long black pants, no shirt just the armor but black and yellow, his boots were black and yellow. He was the Saiyan know as Nappa he was bald and had a black moustache, next to him was another Saiyan name Raditz he had long hair all the way to his knees. His armor was a dark brown color equally to Nappa armor and he had short knee black pants, his boots were black and brown, he had two red strings; one on his left leg almost had his waist and the other on his left arm almost had his shoulder.

Nappa and Raditz where in a near tree sit will Vegeta was on his feet's giving then his back. "Sniff..."-V "Aft a cold Vegeta or maybe is a hot Saiyan chick that survive and its waiting for your rescue?-R "Shut up Raditz!...by the way didn't you aft a brother that was sent to a planet before are us exploded?-V "Yeah he is name his Kakarot he was sent to a planet call Earth"-R "Where Raditz you aft a new mission bring him to me"-V Raditz gets up and gets into the same looking ship that Goku arrive. "Destination?-Ship "Planet Earth"-R Back to Vegeta and Nappa "Do you think is a good idea Vegeta?-N "Is simple really if he do not obey. I'll just go personally and make him come with us"-V

Meanwhile on Earth

It was launch time Goku was sitting on the stairs of the hallway to the parking area. Krillin was walking by went he saw Goku he stop to greet him again but then he saw Fuller near his car. "Oh great I am going to get expel"-K He continue walking but Fuller notice him and run to him with his friends. "Hey baldy wait up don't tell me you are going to chicken out now?-F "What the hell is your problem go waste your time on someone else man"-K "Ah to the little guy is afraid now?-F "Yeah afraid I get expel for kicking your ass"-K Fuller smile and he gave him a right punch to the face making Krillin fall to the ground. Fuller and the others friends were laughing at him. "No so though now baldy?-F "Hey Fuller what are you doing?-Goku says as he gets up "Stay out of this Goku this is my fight"-Krillin says as Yamcha came walking down the stairs with a red apple on his hand. "Hey Goku I want to talk about something"-Y "This is not the time Yamcha"-G Krillin was stronger than a human but Fuller got him out guard. "Why did Bulma make me come here?-Y

Goku approach Fuller went suddenly a ki blast got Goku sending him in to the school building breaking the wall. As Krillin stand Yamcha and the others stay still they watch as a humanoid robotic thing was near Fuller car. It looks complete naked but make out of white silver it had no mouth or noose it had this two red evil looking eyes. On his chest to the left it had a red tattoo with an R&R symbol. "No way had I thought the Red Ribbon Army was real it was just a desert legend. I never should aft meet that girl that paint my hair so I wouldn't know what is coming"-Y

"Exterminate all superior life forms...Exterminate-R&R robot

To be Continue...

P.S. Yamcha hair was paint by Launch went they well working together.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I will like to say that if everything goes well, I will be updating one chapter everyday but they are going to be short like this one. If I can't then I will let you now went the next chapter will be. Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Chapter 2: The Prototype

The android humanoid robot was standing next to Fuller Camaro looking at Krillin and the others. "What the hell is that thing?-Fuller says as his friends and the others students runaway he was froze of curiosity."Exterminate human life form!-R&R the Robot says has it takes the Camaro by the door breaking the glass. "No not again please!-Fuller says as he saw his car fly to the wall in the classroom where he throw Goku. The car was beeping went it hits half the room inside the car exploded making everyone cover parts of the car hit the robot still he didn't even move.

Yamcha stand up "This is bad"-Y "Who are you...or what are you?-F "It doesn't matter you still own him a car I'll bet you are from Capsule corp. right?-Master Roshi says having the same orange shirt and white pants from behind the robot as he stent his palm of his hand striking the humanoid on the chest but nothing happen."Yamcha get them out of here. Oh this is going to hurt"-R The robot pick him by the neck with one hand and with the other hand his own hand that was about to counter attack. "I am the android Zero make by the Doctor himself"-Zero "What doctor?-Roshi manage to ask while the android was choking him."Exterminate!-Zero

Fuller came from behind him with a metal tube and hit him in the head. "That one is for my car trashcan"-F Zero throw Roshi across a blue Mercedes looking car front slipping to the ground unconscious and turn back to Fuller with a spin kick to the stomach throw him in to the school wall falling to the ground unconscious. Zero approach and enters the school most of the students had left already, he walks down the hallway went three police man approach him they were wearing blue uniforms. "This is the police who ever you are! Or we open fire"-P Without think Zero fires a violet ki blast from his right arm to the ceiling bring it down on the police.

He now turns to the right and enters a room where is already being destroy. Goku was taking rocks out of him and trying to get up but suddenly a metal arm picks him up by the red shirt and rise him up out of the floor."I am Zero and I will exterminate you this time for sure"-Zero "Hey Zero why don't we talk about this?-G Suddenly a punch to the stomach send him flying across the ceiling in to the roof. Goku was stronger than before even to be unaffected by a bullet, ki blast, explosions, knife, even ten times his own waist but this android was more stronger than him.

"Exterminate!-Zero yells as he fly up to the roof, while Yamcha had comeback to help Roshi."Rosh are you ok?-Y "Yeah I am fine where's Goku?-R "I think he is fighting that thing"-Y "Why are you here?-R "Is Bulma fault...she make me take this job as a substitute teacher"-Y "Go along help Goku I should rest here for a moment"-R In the roof Goku was on the floor lying there will Zero was floating in the air looking at him."The human race will be exterminate and the Red Ribbon Army will rise"-Zero "That won't happen if I aft something to say about it!-Yamcha yell has the android turn to him "What can you do?... a mere human cannot stop us"-Zero "At least I could do this"-Yamcha says forming his hands together placing one palm on top of the next."SPIRIT BALL ATTACK!-Y He release this orange little ball of ki directly had him it explodes directly after hitting him.

Aft the smoke clears out Zero was like nothing happen Yamcha was surprise to see that his attack didn't work. Zero throw a violet ki to Yamcha that he dash but as he do Zero was already flying on his faces and he throw a kick to Yamcha ribs making him drop to the floor in pain. As he went up to Goku he was already holding a blue large ki on his hands will on the floor. "Danger energy detected"-Zero "I hope you enjoy this"-G Zero floating in the air facedown his left hand facing Goku. "FULL POWER ENERGY WAVES!-Zero says as a violet Energy wave came from his hands towards Goku. "...HA...ME...HA!-Goku says as he lets go of a huge blue Kamehameha wave towards Zero. Goku had a lot of bruises, his shirt and jacket were almost destroy and the floor was cracking up the powers were collapsing went they exploded Goku fall thrown the ceiling while Zero exploded only the head survive.

Yamcha stood still and went he saw Zero head roll over his feet he pick it up looking at it. "I aft to learn to do that"-Y Yamcha went back to Roshi and thrown him the head. "Put in the truck maybe Bulma can find out what it is"-Y He then went back for Goku and help him to the truck. Krillin find them and help Yamcha to carry Goku in the same time a teacher saw then. "Yamcha where are you going?-T "I quit; I never like the job to begin with"-Y They put Goku on the truck and as more police was start to coming in they took Krillin with then.

In some part in the desert there was abandon factory in a hallway we see an old man walking towards the light he had long white hair and a white moustache. Went he step into the balcony there's a crowd more wide than an army they reflect and bright in the sun hundreds of then. "All Hail Doctor Gero"-Zero "All Hail Doctor Gero"-Zero "All Hail Doctor Gero"-Zero

To be continue...

Questions are going to be answer here without many spoilers.

Q: Is there going to be a Goku/Chi-Chi romance

A: Yes there's going to be for the moment wait until next episode.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Chapter 3: The Red Ribbon Army

In the truck Yamcha was driving the others where in the back in this order from left to right; Roshi, Goku and Krillin. "This is impossible they dont exist!-Yamcha says looking back to the others."You saw that thing with your own eyes!-Krillin says as Roshi turns his attention to him. "He mean the Red Ribbon Army"-R "Wait are you Master Roshi?-K "Well that's me...wait who are you again?-R "My name is Krillin sir, It aft being three months since I being searching for you"-K "And why is that if I may ask?-R " I come from the Monk in the South temple for your training"-K "Good people. After this is over I will train you and Yamcha here"-R " Whatever you say bro"-Y

An Hour pass and they reach Capsule Corp. main building it was a skyscraper with different buildings around like a factory and there was a blue insignia on top of the building of the company. They reach inside will Capsule Corp. paramedic take Goku to the hospital area. Yamcha call Bulma to tell her they will be coming soon so she make the preparations and call Chi-Chi to come too. Yamcha explain to her in the lab about the robot, The Red Ribbon Army and give her the head of Zero. "Aft you find anything about it?-Y "Well they are made with this code if I can break it...there I will be able to get it now and find a way to shut down there frame brain source wave"-B "Goku is going to be fine Chi-Chi and her father arrive"-Roshi says cleaning his hands on a near sink.

On a hospital bed room we see a 7foot men a little fat but also strong; he had a white shirt, black pants, and a pair of white tennis. He had a short black beard with a moustache together and his hair was long to the neck. He was Chi-Chi father the Ox King a very famous man. Chi-Chi an Asian girl had a long blue shirt, black pants, black long boots and her hair was long to her back. She takes Goku hand he could not move his bones were crushed. "Hold on Goku you can make it"-C "Whoa boy that had to be one hell of a fight"-Ox "It was a was a draw I fail, I need to become stronger"-G

"Hey Geecko are you ok?-F "Fuller what are you doing here?-Chi-Chi says "Well I was on the school after everyone left and a man with a white hood cape give me this bag to bring to you guys he say he fix my car and he did I don't know how but he did it check for yourself outside the window"-F Chi-Chi and Ox look through the window to saw it, the red Camaro on front."Where thank you for the bag now off you go"-Roshi says getting Fuller outside. "Here Chi-Chi give him this one"-R Goku takes one that Chi-Chi gave him in the mouth went suddenly his strength returns and he jumps out of bed. "Whoa what are does?-G "They are call Senzu beans"-R "And?-Goku says confuse as Chi-Chi jump to him giving him a hug and a kiss."Where enough talk we need you to work on your training as for Yamcha and Krillin too"-R

After six months of training Bulma was able to pin point the Red Ribbon Army base on Demon Desert. Fuller could believe all this they are talking about, so he decided to go with them to search the true. The time was running out there was only two months left before the tournament took place on Poazu. They were near abandon factory were hundreds of Zeros where coming out and there were human soldiers on the corners. Goku was wearing a similar gi but it was orange, the pants too and for the boots they were dark blue. Chi-Chi was wearing a violet Chinese dress. Fuller was on a black t-shirt, green cargo pants and blacks tennis. Yamcha was wearing an orange gi has Goku and Krillin too. Bulma was wearing a dark blue combat uniform. Roshi was wearing the same Hawaii shirt but blue and white pants. They were on a base platform far from the factory watching. "This is a waste of time"-Goku says as he rush to the factory flying taking his grandpa power pole front his back that was pass on from Korin, to Roshi, to Gohan, now to Goku. "Goku no stop don't be an idiot"-R

Goku landed near the front gate the others stood back in case he need back up, with his power pole in hand and his strength he rip apart the entrance with one blow. The alarm start to sound the guards took position but the Zero androids stay still yet he run inside the first soldier received a strike of the power pole to the face jumping backwards in slow-motion shooting his AK-47 riffle towards the sky. Goku was so fast that the ordinary humans cannot see him the next one came from the side will the other still in slow-motion he make this one fall with the power pole and throw him a blue energy ki that send him flying towards the wall. Suddenly a voice say "Stop all forces!-D.G. The soldiers stop looking at Goku. He watch as above the Zero androids was an old man in the balcony. "How are you boy?-D.G. "I am Goku and I came to close this factory your toys are dangerous"-G the Doctor was laughing for a moment looking at the young boy."You and what army?-D.G. "I am one men army"-G

Gero didn't like the boy attitude for a moment so he decided to destroy him. "All 748 Zeros in position destroy the intruder"-D.G. "Exterminate!-Z All Zeros exclaim moving forwards to Goku. As Gero was about to leave he look to his right and there was a same looking Zero android but it was silver black. "Come on android 8 we do not need to worry about him"-D.G. "My calculations are that he is going to die"-8 "Yes. Stop doing that there's nothing you can do about it anyway"-D.G. The doctor continues down the hallway will android 8 walks behind him but suddenly he looks back to the scene were all Zeros runs towards Goku and some of them were jumping with their hand as a punch to attack him...

To be continue…

Questions about the story

Q: Will Son Gohan exist on this timeline?

A: Yes. He will be included on this timeline.

Q: How does Goku hair looks like?

A: Goku hair from the beginning of this story looks like went he was facing Piccolo after Oozaru kill Roshi on DBE.

Q: Does this new Neo-Piccolo is Piccolo Jr. from DBZ?

A: No. Neo-Piccolo is the same Piccolo went he gets his eternal youth back from Dragon Ball. The DBZ Piccolo will be a different one.

Q: Who was the guy who gives Fuller the Senzu Bean bag?

A: The guy in the white hooded cape was Kami a Namekian and the other part of Piccolo.

Q: Does android 8 is the same from Dragon Ball?

A: Yes. But like this is a realistic world, I make him look different from his anime version.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Next Chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Chapter 4: All out War! Android 8

In the view behind Goku were everyone was they see a lot of androids facing him as they jump Bulma gets down and went there will Yamcha and Krillin fallow. Goku stand there and he use his power pole sending the Zeros that jump to him flying backwards. One in the ground manages to make a direct punch that he blocks with his power pole sending him throw the wall. Bulma reach the entrance covering her in the near wall. Taking her two guns she enters the site shooting a soldier in the chest then he collapse to the floor as she climb up the stairs to go after Gero.

Krillin runs in without precaution and a soldier came and shoots him but Yamcha came and block the bullets with the shadow strike technique sending him backwards with the bullets. "You aft to be more careful"-Y "Thanks lets finish this guys here and then help Bulma"-K Yamcha and Krillin will take care of the soldiers and leave the Zeros androids to Goku. Master Roshi, Fuller and Chi-Chi stay behind on the spot waiting. "I aft to go...let me go"-Chi-Chi says as Roshi was holding her hand so she could not go to help Goku. "You will only get on his way"-R "You guys are crazy! How does he does that?-Fuller says to Roshi watching the fight surprise. "Let me go he needs to know"-C

Android 8 was looking behind him then Gero notice this and turns around to him. "What are you doing 8?-D.G. "I'm sorry Master but you were the one who make me and you will understand my actions"-8 says as he turn back running towards the balcony and jumps to the ground."That failure I never should aft build him in the first place. I aft to get out of here"-D.G. Goku dash to the Zero blocking his power pole and with a left punch he crack the android face. "I am a lot stronger than last time"-Goku says as the body falls to the floor.

Suddenly he sees the black android jump to the ground kneel and face him as he stand up. "Great the leader"-G "All unites stand down"-8 "We do not follow your orders only the doctor"-Z "This is wrong stop this now be reasonable do not force me"-8 "What the..."-G "We do not use reason we obey there's nothing more to us but to eliminate traitors"-Z "You human was your name?-8 "My name is Goku"-G "Were Goku listen my name his android 8 and I was create different I was born with a nature kind heart that is way I decided to defend you. You see in this desert there's nothing else for me to do. This is important I any moment the doctor could activate the bomb inside me but until he is out of the range he won't so we are same for now..."-8

One of the Zeros attack 8 with is energy wave collapsing with him in a lock. "Eighter watch out!-G "Goku in front of you!-Eighter says as Three Zeros approach together forming with their hands a Full Power Energy Wave to shoot Goku went he stand his hands back charging energy. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!-Goku yells as the two wave collapse each other. Eighter was winning his lock went five more came to help then. Yamcha and Krillin had finish with their job to clean the human soldiers but Bulma was still tracing the doctor.

Bulma reach the lab in a room were a computer screen was covering the wall she takes the head of the first Zero with a lot of cables connecting it to the computer and she loads a program in three minutes all Zero androids shutdown except for Eighter that had another program. All the androids outside turn off so Goku KAMEHAMEHA turn a lot of then to pieces went he stop Eighter look at him confuse. "Did you just give me a name"-Eighter "Where is better than to call you 8"-G

Bulma manage to get into another lab room where Gero was making verifications on the computer, she then gunpoint him from his back. "Stop and turn around slowly"-B "We meet at last the daughter of DR. Brief my Rival. You will burn here with me girl"-D.G. "What do you mean?-Bulma says as Gero turns back to the screen quick and push a button she shoot him in the leg out of impulse. "What aft you done?-Bulma says the doctor was laughing "Is too late you will all die"-D.G. Back to Goku and Eighter there was a sound beeping went Eighter look at Goku shoes. "Was up friend?-G "You aft to get out of here he activated the bomb! You only aft 30 minutes!-Eighter

To be continue...

Story questions

Q: Why does an Android is helping Goku?

A: Eighther a.k.a. android 8 is a natural heart robot and he does not like fighting so he intervenes in the fight to stop them. His home was there in the desert and he never got the change to do what he wanted until now.

Now here is a question for you to answer

Q: Should I make Carry Fuller stay with them during all DBZ or should I replace Yajirobe with him?

Your choice let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: The next is up! Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Chapter 5: The Earth Saiyan

Bulma stood still from the words the doctor say. She start to run back the way she came from went Yamcha and Krillin meet with her. "Where's the doctor?-Yamcha exclaim "We need to get out of here this place is going to blow up and it is nuclear"-Bulma says they began running towards the exit. Goku look at Eighter surprise for what he just say to him. "What do you mean bomb?-G "Is a nuclear bomb to self-destruct in case of a failure"-E "He made someone strong as you and now he will throw you away like nothing?-G "I'm glad that I meet you Goku even if it was only minutes"-E "Can we stop it someone how?-G "It does not aft a stop button. Go with your friends aft the life I never could, save yourself will you still can"-E "But..."-G

Goku was interrupted by Bulma and the others that came running. "Goku this place is going to blow we need to go"-B "You only aft 20 minutes left"-Eighter says as a Zero hand begins to move again they were starting to activated. "Go I'll stop then!-E He began to fight then all at the same time but they got him and hold him still. Back on the lab was Doctor Gero on the computer activating the remaining androids went suddenly one Zero stood behind him. "The calculations say you won't survive but there is one solution towards your survivor"-Z "And that is?-D.G. "We cut your brain and that will survive"-Z "Wait no that's an order!-D.G. They approach the doctor with open arms forgetting his orders.

In the desert sand we see a red Camaro all speed ahead there where Fuller driving, Roshi by his side and Chi-Chi on the back. In the left a little behind was Yamcha truck that he was driving, Bulma next to him, Krillin and Goku on the back trying to hold on. In the factory they will still holding Eighter by the arms. "You will be reprogram!-Z "No. You need an update because you just being exterminated!-Eighter says as he exploded making the building to ashes the Zeros too banish in to nothing. They were going all max speed as the nuclear blue sphere cover miles of ground approaching then. The bean suddenly contracted back and leaves a big fire hole on the floor the Cars stop and they came out of then. "Is over we made it"-K "We are alive! Oh my god! I think I just pee myself"-Fuller says as he kneed to the sand taking a little bit with his hands and kissing it.

One Month Later

Fuller didn't understand then so he keeps coming to visit then. Bulma continue her research on the Dino-caps but as Yamcha was cheating on her she kick him out and he went too lived with Roshi. Chi-Chi was pregnant but she aft not tells Goku yet the news. Goku in the other hand was now training for the tournament that was going to be in one month time. Roshi had his same close and Yamcha had his black jacket and pants they came to visit Goku in the Mountains. As Yamcha Park the truck Roshi gets down and went to Goku that had is gi and was training in front of the house. "How are you feeling Goku?-R "Fine like a million bucks!-G "Goku remember that you tell that Piccolo told you that you came from outer space"-R "Yeah"-G "Is true but not in the way he said"-R "Then tell me what am I?-G "I don't know but you most see something"-R "What?-G "Your spaceship!-Yamcha says approaching then "My What...Piccolo set that I travel by a meteor"-G "That's not true"-R

3 hours later they arrive in a little island there was a house in the middle of it. The house was a wood pink house with red ceiling they came with Yamcha flying in the truck. They enter the house and in the middle of the room there was this sphere ship it was white and dust with a black mirror on the center. "This is who you came to our planet"-R "Why did they send me here...I always knew I was different but…?-G "Maybe your planet exploded and you are the only survivor"-Y "I am not Superman!-Goku says angry at Yamcha he still could not believe this turn of events. He went outside and sit by the sea watching the sunset, his eyes were crying in pain. He was along in a planet full of aliens but they look the same to him. "You are not along you know...you aft friends we are a family"-R "Thanks but I think I will find my own family someday"-Goku says as he gets up and fly away in to the skies.

To be continue...

AN: Ok I decided to leave Fuller in the story.

Next chapter: The tournament.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Chapter 6: The Tournament

One month has passed and the Poazu tournament is about to begin. It was night the parking was fill with cars and people. They arrive with Fuller on his red Camaro they took a parking far from the stadium. The tournament had modifications since Chi-Chi battle Mai 2 years ago. It was big as a coliseum the lights were bright and it had an open ceiling the stars and the skies where visible. The floor was big as the stadium all the way to the benches and the floor had a big emblem half white half black of a Kun Fu sphere. There were almost 783,000 people watching Fuller friends came to watching fight.

Goku was wearing his orange gi. Yamcha was wearing the same gi. Krillin was wearing the same gi too. Bulma had a blue dark jacket, dark blue pants and black high boots. Master Roshi was nowhere to be found. Fuller had a green no sleeves jacket, a white t-shirt, black cargo pants. "Did you call Chi-Chi?-Bulma says to Goku that was to happy to see so many fighters in one place."Uh, yeah she say that she will come earlier to find sits"-Goku says not worry of the challengers ahead.

Goku decided to look for Chi-Chi and the others they went backstage to prepare for the battle. After a lot of time pass he find Chi-Chi in a row down "Chi-Chi!-Goku yell but the tournament had already begun and it was difficult for her to hear him. So Goku went down through the public until he reaches her the fight was between Jackie Chun and a guy name Nam. "Jackie Chun is the winner!-The Announcer says as Goku reach Chi-Chi and her father."Hi, Chi-Chi"-G "Hi, Goku you arrive late I see"-C She says giving him a kiss and a hug. "I aft to tell you something that for a long time now I being hiding"-Chi-Chi says

Bulma arrive taking Goku by the gi. "Come Goku your match is after this one"-B We talk after the tournament!-Goku yell as Bulma take him away. "Yeah we talk later"-C "Don't worry Chi-Chi is not like he is going to die here"-Ox "Next match will be Carry Fuller vs. Rodrigo Monteres"-Announcer yells "Come on Fuller you can do this"-G "Hell yeah I can"-Fuller says as he finish putting some white strings on his hands. As Fuller walks to the entrance and takes his jacket off he saw a big man in front of him muscular, with a black Mohawk, black chain beard and moustache he only had black kneed short pants. "What are you looking at?-R "Your funny hair!-F "Bad choice kid"-R

"BEGIN!-A They both went into boxing covering positions as they were coming closer to each other Rodrigo throw a direct right punch to Fuller face making Fuller compose blood from his mouth and kneel. The crowd was asking for more in there sheering way. Fuller quickly gets up and throw him a spin right kick to the face making his opponent out of balance and destroying a couple of teeth. They guy focus on him as it runs and take Fuller by the waist and throw him to the floor.

The guy was on top of him throwing punches to Fuller face. In a second Fuller throw the guy hands backwards and give him a palm strike to the chest the guy paralyze falling to the floor. "The winner is Carry Fuller!-A "That's right I win!-F "Next battle will be Goku vs. Alexander Rogers"-A Goku step out to the ring where a normal yellow hair guy was waiting for him wearing a white shirt and pants."BEGIN!-A "You are going down lover boy"-A "Please I wont aft to try"-Goku says as the guy approach him to throw him a punch to the face went it hit nothing the crowd was surprise as the guy was nothing had happen. Suddenly Goku raise his right hand and knock the guy air with a punch to the stomach. "Amazing the winner his Goku!-A Goku returns to the backstage unhappy about the fight. "Whoa what happen to the guy Goku did you kill him?-Y "No he his unconscious. Come on your up!-Goku says to Yamcha that was coming out to the stage. His opponent was an Asian bald guy 6'9 foot he had green pants, no shirt, and a red headband on the forehead.

"Next battle Yamcha vs. Tien!-The Announcer yells

To be continue...

Q: Who is Jackie Chun?

A: Jackie Chun is Master Roshi undercover to fight Goku on the tournament to see how much he learns until now and his appearance his different.

Q: Why does Tien has a headband?

A: Where in this universe people are like real life. If they see something strange like a third eye they where go crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! I had thing to do, but now I will continue to update daily. Sorry again! And "My Thanks to all does readers out there that are following my story" And as always "Next Chapter is up!"Hope you enjoy!"

Will almost there 5 more chapters give or take to the conclusion of Dragon Ball Revolution. Giving rise to...Dragon Ball...Spoilers! Really can't say that yet!

"But I can is not a big Spoiler after all, we all know what it is anyway"-R

"Future plan is..."-R

"File Classified"-Author

"Shout up your giving away Spoilers!-Author

"Is not big deal? I am just coming to see me little brother that's all!-Raditz says

"Spoiler alert first!-Author

"I aft a better idea in my arrival I will kill you on site!"-Raditz says

"We are doom!"-Author

Now back to the story:

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Chapter 7: The Wolf and the Monkey

In the Tournament

The Tri-clops stood still waiting for his opponent to make a move; Yamcha had train with Roshi, Fuller and Krillin giving them the same workout that Goku had. But his opponent was from the rival Martial Arts school call Crane he had no chance against the second best assassin of their school. Yamcha dash forward throwing a right punch to Tien in the chin that makes him go out off balance but quickly recover. "Is that all!?" Tien says throwing himself forward to Yamcha with a combo of kicks and punches. Yamcha manage to block them easy, as he throw a left kick to Tien ribs but he only saw an after-image Tien appear behind him and give him a chop to the right arm cracking his bones in a X-ray way.

The crowd was amaze and surprise about the guy third-eye, yes Tien had remove his headband to fight Yamcha. "Sir are you ok?-The announcer say "When I win this tournament, I will answer all your questions!-Tien yell to the announcer turning his attention to Yamcha that had his right arm cover in blood. Yamcha rise his injure arm to continue fighting he dash towards Tien that throw him a flying kick but it was only Yamcha after-image he appear behind Tien giving him a standing roll kick make him turn to him.

"Wolf Fang Fist!-Yamcha yell as throw a combination of punches to Tien chest, Goku was backstage watching the fight hoping Yamcha doesn't lose the fight. As Tien got free flipping backwards he stood still charging his white aura. Yamcha use this opportunity to dash towards him but it was to late Tien was pointing at him with his finger. "Do Do Ray"-Tie yell as a yellow energy blast came from his hand piercing Yamcha left leg he was brought to one knee suffering and screaming in pain Tien quickly dash to him and kick him on the face throwing him unconscious.

"And the winner of this brutal fight is Tien!-the announcer say approaching Tien "I have no comment for now"-Tien says walking backstage meeting with an old Chinese guy he had a violet-pink Chinese suit that had long hair."Master Chen will be very proud after your victory his complete over the turtle helmet school "the guy say to Tien with an evil smirk on his face."Why did you come general?-Tien says "The Master give me a mission of my own to accomplish as well"-the general say

Meanwhile somewhere backstage

Goku, Bulma and Krillin where helping Yamcha sit on a bench backstage they refuse the medical treatment since Bulma is rich she tell them that she had her own medical team. "Who the hell was that guy?-Krillin say "That was an Assassin... from the Crane school"-Yamcha say verily "How are you feeling Yamcha?-Goku say "Like the time went I cheated on Bulma all over again"-Yamcha says smiling "Hey!-Bulma yell squeezing Yamcha injure leg."That hurt you now!-Yamcha say "Now I have to clean this blood out of me!-Bulma was already on a bad move, she left angry.

"What did I do?-Yamcha says as Goku and Krillin look at him."The next match is about to begin!-the announcer say to the crowd. "Krillin your next"-Goku say "By the way Yamcha take this is a Senzu bean you need your strength back"-Goku as he throw a Senzu bean to Yamcha. Yamcha eat it and in a second he was brought back to 100 percent. Bulma went to see Chi-Chi and tell her that Yamcha will be alright. "What happen is he alright?-Chi-Chi ask "Yeah, Goku will given him a Senzu bean and he will be alright"-Bulma replay "Where his your father anyway?-B "Oh, he went to the bathroom"-C

"Bulma I aft something to tell Goku but I don't know how to say it"-C "What is it...is about him?-B "No, is about me...I am pregnant!?-C "Whoa girl congratulation! I can wait to see Goku face!"-B "Wait nobody knows about this not even my dad"-C "I know you will be the one to tell them. Why not after the tournament is over?-B "Ok, I think it will the best moment I don't want him to worry about that on the fights"-C Krillin was coming out of the backstage into the arena went the announcer start to talk "Carry Fuller VS Krillin!-T.A. Krillin look at the center and saw Fuller there "What?-Krillin say "Holy Shit!-Fuller says to himself

Backstage was the General watching the fight went his cell phone ring he answers "Yes master I understood. What? But you say to wait after the tournament? Very were then it will be done"-the general say smiling. The voice on the phone was now covering on a dark shadow in some room on the tournament. "Where you're my best student after all General Tao"-Chen say

Elsewhere was a big aircraft falling from the skies burning...

To be Continue...

Q: Who is General Tao?

A: General Tao is a Mercenary under the training of the assessing Crane Martial Arts School Master Chen.

Q: Who is Master Chen?

A: Chen is the Crane school Master that wants to proof that his methods are better than Turtle school.

Q: Where his Chiatzu?

A: Since this is base on reality there will no Chiatzu because he his part Zombie and Vampire hybrid. Sorry Chiatzu Fans.

Q: Does Fuller and the others are friends just like that?

A: No. It will be explain in the next chapter.

Now something for you to think:

For does who want Chiatzu in the story, just PM your idea of away for him to be put in a realistic world of DBZ without to much Fantasy.

See you next time!

On

Chapter 8: Assassin, Master, Allies


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks to all the readers that are following the story so far. Also I will accept bad/good reviews is something is wrong I will like to improve or fix it. Next Chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball Revolution

Chapter 8: Assassin, Master, Allie

Elsewhere in Piccolo ship

Piccolo had finish his training and he is now ready to make his wish he goes to the roof of his aircraft with the dragon balls "I summon you Shenron come forward and grand my wish!"-Piccolo yell as the dragon balls start to bright and the dragon came forward. "I want my old powers back"-Piccolo says as the dragon make his wish he became powerful and young again, he quickly lift his right arm and fire a powerful ki blast to the dragon and destroying it. "Now they well never defeat me!"-N.P. Moments later the ship was burning and falling to the ground.

In the tournament

The crowd was entertain so far by the early matches and there where Fuller friends in the crowd waiting to see him again winning. "Come on Fuller you can do it!-Voices came from the arena. Krillin with is orange gi approach to take stand by the announcer and Fuller. "Where destiny repeat itself"-K "You now this was why I train with you guys. I am going to be the best and win this tournament"-F (I better go easy on him)-K "Begin"-the announcer says as he lifts his hands from the middle.

Fuller runs towards him throwing a left punch that Krillin manage to evade quick with no effort, follow by a right kick to the ribs that Krillin mange to block his power level was completely down making carry an opponent to deal with. As the battle continues Goku went to the bathroom and was follow by a dark figure. After he finish his business he went to wash his hands went an old Chinese guy was standing near the exit. "Are you a fighter too?-G "You may say that but I like the money better"-Tao say holding and rotating a knife on his hands."Who are you?-Goku says taking guard.

"I am General Tao and I was sent here to kill you"-T "Why me?-G "Because you are a Turtle helmet best student!"-Tao says dashing towards him trying to impale him but Goku easy deflect the knife with the palm of his hand. So Tao raise his knee impacting Goku on the stomach living him without air. The general lift Goku by the hair giving him a head butt that sends him to the wall cracking it. He follows with a right kick to Goku chest making him pass the wall to the parking outside, Goku gets up and fly's towards the forest near the parking lot Tao follow him in.

Back on the arena

Fuller had tried to match Krillin but it was impossible they were almost tire already they stand looking to each other. "I never knew you could match me, even if I am only using 1 percent of my power"-K "I give up...there's no way to defeated you guys"-Fuller says as he sits on the ring floor taking a breath. "Where if you try hard enough maybe one day you will"-K "Were I will never stop trying, that's the whole reason I being staying with you guys to make myself stronger"-F

"Where Fuller forfeits so the winner is Krillin!"-The announcer yells to the public "Let's give the participants 5 minutes and we will continue meanwhile roll the fighter selector"-T.A. They went backstage where they meet Bulma and the others. "That was impressive Bro but Krillin could have defeated you anytime"-Y "Wait guys do you feel that?-K "Feel what?-Y "Two high powers fighting each other they disappear now"-K "You may need a Senzu bean Krillin"-Y "About that where's Goku?-K "Next match will be Krillin V.S Jackie Chun!"-T.A. "Hey you're up again"-F

Krillin was still tire but he walk to the arena yet again. Waiting for him was an old man dress on a black Chinese suit. His hair, moustache and beard were white. The man was the same size as Master Roshi and Krillin sense something strange about his ki very familiar. "Show me what you got, kid"-J

To be continue...

Q: Why does General Tao is Kicking Goku ass around?

A: Goku is no match for him yet.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball Revolution

Chapter 9: No Mercy

In the Arena

The crowd stood quiet for a moment as Krillin was about to fight again without resting against an old man. "Were gramps hope you got insurance"-K "Don't get cocky boy"-Jackie Chun says as he dash towards Krillin with a fears combo of palm strikes he manage to block some of them but a couple of strike manage to get throw and hit him on the face. Krillin flips back as intent to get free but a quick kick came to his ribs sending him almost to the ring line limit. "Do you still want to continue?-J "Of course!-Krillin says as he gets up. He dash towards the old guy and for a moment he remembers Roshi Ki. (It can't be him?)-Krillin thinks dashing towards him.

He forgot what to do as he saw the guy move his right arm backwards the long black sleeves of the shirt rip and his muscle expand it was to late for Krillin to move. The strike was sent forward with incredible strength as the punch hit Krillin on the stomach making him fly towards the disqualification line. (So, Roshi enter the tournament to fight Goku because there's none one else stronger to fight him. But that technique was...)-Krillin says as he passes out. "Were the winner is Jackie Chun!"-the announcer says as Chi-Chi, Bulma and Yamcha went to the arena to where Krillin was.

"Hey, Krillin are you ok? That guy is incredible strong"-Yamcha says as he pick up Krillin. "Wait aren't you the guy who fight Tien Chan?-the announcer ask."Were yes! Capsule Medical staffs are very advance on this kind of stuff"-Yamcha answers the public.

Meanwhile on the Forest

Goku had flied very deep into the forest by now, having the Senzu bean bag tide to his black belt he take one Senzu bean and eat it. They reach the middle of the forest where it was wide perfect for fighting him out of the arena and away from the people. "Is useless to run boy...being one of the best students is a disgrace for your Master"-Tao says smiling. "I am not running from you just from the crowd"-G "So, you don't want to put your friends in danger? Find went I finish with you, I will kill all your friends free out of charge"-T

Goku went out on rage his KI began to rise as a blue aura surround him, his normal power was now equal to the Kamehameha he use on piccolo. He senses that Krillin KI drop and he had loss his match. "Went I finish with you I am going to defeat whoever it was that defeated Krillin! I promise him a match on the tournament and I am going to keep it! So, none one is going to die today!-Goku yell he had never feel this rage and power before he was out of control his blue aura was producing electricity, his hair lift up I a spike way and it looks like his aura make his hair look blue but it was still black. (It was the same rage he had went Android 8 die in the anime movie The Path to Power)

Goku still cover in the blue aura he dash himself towards the mercenary impacting him on the stomach follow by a punch to the face sending him backwards the general flip over and strike Goku on the back with a kick sending him to the floor. "You need more than that to defeat me, kid"-T "Your Dead!-Goku says as he reach Tao and grab his rope facing him face to face Goku went white completely. "Super Do Do Ray!-Tao yell with his palm wide open to Goku chest making a hole through him. Goku was surprise Tao was still more powerful than him; he fell to his knees as he had a grin smile on his face. "You think your any match for me kid!-Tao yells to Goku as he took the Senzu bean bag from him and burn it with his hands."Farewell kid"-Tao says as he walks away from him.

Goku manage to move his left arm and took a Senzu bean he had on his belt just in case this happen or someone stole the bag from him. He eat it and gets up calm looking like normal and silent to the Mercenary that was walking away from him. He realize that Goku was standing all heal something he could not understand. "Why don't you just die!-Tao yells as he dash towards Goku with his left hand in form of a palm to chop Goku head with full force. But he only hit an after-image that went completely towards a tree cutting it in half. As the tree fell in slow-motion Goku appears behind as Tao turns over the kick him on the stomach with his right leg sending him towards a couple of trees.

General Tao manages to get up slowly and injure to face him but went he look Goku was already forming with his hands an energy attack. "Let see how you like this...Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."-Goku says but it was interrupt by Tao. "Wait don't kill me, I'll do anything!-Tao yell to Goku he then stop his energy attack and look to Tao he says."I will let you live if you promise to never kill anyone again"-Goku say "Ok...I promise...I promise"-Tao says Goku turns his back at the Mercenary and began to walks towards the arena his gi was very damage that you can even see his back.

The Mercenary took a grenade from his pocket and took one of the cut trees with his left arm. "See if you can dodge this!-Tao yell to Goku that was all ready turning back to him. Tao took the key of the grenade of with his mouth and throw the tree to Goku follow by the grenade he was expecting to hit him and then too blow him up. Goku jump landing in the tree with his right arm and his foots towards the sky, he then kick the grenade with his left leg towards him. It was to late for him the grenade explodes on his face after the smoke clear out Goku look and there were only rip parts of general Tao clothes on the floor. "Naturally he was only a human"-Goku says as he walks away.

To be continue...

Q: What happen to Goku behavior?

A: You all know by now he still had his Saiyan characteristic. Since he never hit his head and all of that for more details read the prologue again.

Q: What was that transformation?

A: It was not a transformation. It was a lock power that Goku unlock on his hate towards his enemy. It is more like a max out Roshi, in the anime Goku unlocks it on the Movie the Path to Power but it's only during his charging up. Here I make him stay on that form for a while, I don't know what you think if you saw it but for me is like the legendary transformation Broly had in super saiyan with blue hair.

Tell me what you think it was...


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for not been able to update earlier! Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!

Dragon Ball: Revolution

Chapter 10: Crane V.S Turtle

The night still young Goku walks back to the tournament stage not as a boy not anymore, but as a man taking responsibility for his actions. As Goku walk back to the way he came a strong sensation came in, on his mind and his lower back started to hurt. (You're...mission...Kakarot!) "What was that all about?-Goku says putting himself together. The fighters were given a 30 minute rest time, before the semi-final and the final round begins. Goku enter from the backstage and went directly to his locker, luckily for him he brought his yellow gi and the blue pants and still with his black boots he continues on.

"I still need to defeat 2 opponents and now even Piccolo is about make his move too"-Goku says putting one of his boots on. "Hi, bro are you ok? What happen back there you miss your friend match"-Y "Leave me alone...I need to prepare for the next match...we talk later ok?-G "Whatever you say, but you should check on Krillin and give him a Senzu bean"-Y "I destroy them, it wouldn't be fair for the others fighters here if we are the only one who use them"-G "Just great, you are becoming a jerk ever since you found your an alien you know that?-Y "If you know them tell me what should ill do?-G

"Do what you do best go out there and kick some ass!-Yamcha say smiling and putting his hand on Goku shoulder."Maybe you are right!-Goku says as the time had pass and the crowd was boiling for more fights as the contenders came out to the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen Tien will now face Son Goku"-The announcer says as the fighters came to the ring and take their battle positions the match started Goku quickly start to power up to the max to end the fight quick. "This guy's power is immense I will aft to fight him with everything I got"-Tien shouted as Goku KI send the announcer to the public.

Goku dash forward as Tien do the same both fighters strike their elbows against each other equal in power there KI collapse the floor bellow them leaving a small hole on the floor. "Is this Goku power level, he is a monster, I don't think he is even human?!-Fuller says in disbelieve trying to hold on to his friends to not be send flying away by their KI. Both warriors' jump backwards landing to confront each other again, Tien rush against his opponent in a rampage of punches and kicks but Goku manage to block them. With a single move Goku throw a punch to Tien stomach double him over making blood to come out of his mouth.

Tien smile as another Tien came from behind and grab Goku on a head lock. "What is that? Help is not valid you are disqualified"-The announcer says pointing his finger to Tien. "This is a technique call multiplicity, my power decreases by my copies but I have gain numbers instead of fighting alone and since they are me I can't be disqualified"-T "This is just getting weirder and weirder folks"-T.A. The audience in the crowd were let with wide open mount's including Chi-Chi and Bulma they had never seeing anything like it before. Goku watch as Tien fly up to the sky and put his hands together forming a triangle.

The night turn to day went suddenly Tien launch an attack. "Tri-beam HA!-Tien says as a yellow light descended on the stage were Goku was. It never came Goku had being able to free himself and manage to catch the blast with his hands. "We are going to die...is this a show...what is happening here...this is so cool...mom what's happening..."-the voices in the crowd could be heard. Goku was getting tire and was about to slip went a powerful kick came from behind him sending him thrown the tournament wall outside to the highway lading in the side of a truck.

Goku rips the metal parts from his clothes and he them fly's back to the stadium to continue fighting went suddenly he hears someone say. "Tien is the winner! Goku is being disqualified for he was caught out of bounds!-the announcer says as Master Chen approach Goku. "You did were for a turtle student but we are just superior in the end you will always loss"-Chen says smiling as the announcer approach them. "Are you waiting for someone?-Goku says with a cocky smile on his face."I don't know what are you talking about?!-C "So, you are so superior that you had to lie and cheat"-G

"What is he talking about Master Chen?-T "Why don't you tell them all that your goal here was to kill each of the members of the turtle school"-G "What is he talking about Mister Chen"-T.A. "Madness I tell you"-C "Oh, is it what about this the symbol of your school wear by your top assassin call Tao that you sent after me to kill me, but things didn't go as plan"-Goku says showing them the symbol part of Tao clothes. Chi-Chi had just arrived to give a hug to Goku but she stood still by the news. "Did you really kill a man?-C.C. "Were it was kind of an incident and was in self defends"-Goku says crashing his head.

"It is true Master this is Tao assassin uniform!-Tien says getting the clothes symbol from Goku hand. Tien looks to the announcer and says. "I forfeit therefore Goku is the winner"-T "What are you doing Tien?-Chen says following Tien that just leave the stage and walk outside."Anyway, Goku is the winner folk's because Master Chen broke the rules and try to murder a combatant. "Sorry Goku for not be leaving in you, even if it was for a moment there"-C "Trust me I regret it too, so what was what thing you wanted to tell me before?-G

"Ah, I don't know how to put it?-C "What is it? Does Fuller is buttering you again?-C "No, is something more personal"-C "I can stand the suspense tell me"-G "Ok, I don't know if you will like it or not...Impregnate"-Chi-Chi says quickly and Goku could not understand it. "Can you say it a little slower this time"-G "I...am...pregnant"-Chi-Chi says slowly in away Goku could understand but he was white as a ghost returning from the dead. "...What?-G "Listen up ladies and gentlemen Goku here his going to be a dad!-the announcer yell as the crowd chant in joy and Chi-Chi give him and quick kiss.

"...What?-Goku say surprise not knowing what to say."I pay for a fight, but this show is way better men"-says a guy from the crowd. "Yeah, your right"-say another man in the crowd.

To be continue...

AN: 2 more chapters and them we go to the Saiyan saga! See you on the next chapter! Rock, scissors, paper and thanks to all readers that are following my story until now!


End file.
